New crew of lilymu villain
<''' Back to Kappa Mikey Extreme Seasons episodes 'New crew of lilymu Villain '''is an First episode of[[ Kappa Mikey Extreme Seasons| ''Kappa Mikey Extreme Seasons]]. Story In Tokyo Japan, in 25 June 2009, the LilyMu crew began to tape for a new episode or a new series after Lizzy left. “LILYMU!” (Gonard is on the train and steal the Red Diamond of Mitsuru Otaki on the Train. Meanwhile, Kappa Mikey and his LilyMu team chases after him and to save or protect it.) '''Mikey: Give it up Gonard! Gonard: it has been a long time Kappa Mikey! Where is your kappa girl? (Evil act) Mikey: She belongs to someone else. Lily: Mikey! He stole the Red Diamond of Mitsuru Otaki! (Nervous) Mikey: Don’t even think about that Gonard! You are the only villain in this town! Gonard: Oh but I’m not the only one in this town.Muhahahaha!!! ~ (Evil Laugh) (But Gonard has his own hatchmen.) Gonard: Say hello to my hatchmen... Robo one leg!!! But Robo one leg fell down and Ozu arrvied with yes man. Ozu: CUT! (Angry/yell) Guano: What the hell... O-zu W--wha...? Ozu: What the hell do you mean!? It about The show's ratings!!! (Angry) ...And the fanmails. Mitsuki: Fanmails, Why them? Ozu: Because... he or she said “I like your shows you guys are awsome... except one thing? WHY GONARD IS THE ONLY VILLAIN IN YOUR SHOW!!!!” (Angry/yell) Yes man: Love your Lilymu Fans!? (Yell) Lily: So, we need new villains? Ozu: Correct! Guano: But Ozu, we already have 3 villain characters-. Yes man: They Quit!! (Yell) Ozu: Of course they quit so we need a new Villain character. Something like deadly, Evil, powerness....! and a bit Edgy. Mikey: A new villian...Cool! (Happy) Mitsuki: Someones like mean person... really mean person? (nervous) Ozu: Nooo! Guano: Like Lily. Lily: you little ass motherFUCKER! (Angry) Ozu: Noo! Gonard: You want them to replacing me?! Ozu: Noooo!(Shout) Its just acting and they will not be replacing you Gonard. Don’t worry we will added a new villain Character and it will Change. Mitsuki: Does this mean the end of the show? Again!? Ozu: No! Bitch! We are still on the air. Now, it's decided to called Extreme Lilymu. Yes man: New Extreme member! New Extreme adventures! New Fucking Extreme Villain! Hellyeah!!? (Yelling) Ozu and yes man are left without them to search a new role villain Character. Goano: “Extreme LilyMu” What the fuck?. Mikey: Wow a new villain. This means we have our new nemesis character. (Happy) Gonard: Guess I am the only villain in this show. (Sad) Mitsuki : Don’t cry gonard. Mikey : Yeah you’ve your own partner know. Guano : Hey Mikey, your hair look diffrient? (Mikey hair has grown like the 80’s.) Mikey : oh I don’t know. It grown itself? Lily : So 80’s styles spaz! Guan o: An d Mitsuki your hair grown too. It’s long hair now. Mitsuki: It grown itself too. (Happy) (Mitsuki’s long hair swing to lily eye.) Lily: OWW! Mitsuki: Sorry...! (Nervous) Mikey: This is great have a new villain. Like spiderman have his own nemisis. Green goblin, Doc Ock, Venom, Sandman. (Still Talk) Lily: This is Japan, not America. Dumbass! (Angry). Except spiderman... Gonard: Yeah... hey lily. You’re Venom right? (Gonard is still a dumbass. Later, Ozu comes them with yes man. But they failed to search a role villain character.) Ozu: I’m sorry they wouldn’t become a role villain character. Mitsuki: what are they wanted? Ozu: They want become a superhero... exepect he want to become star pilot like star wars. (In Flashback a moments ago.) Pilot act guy: Mayday! Mayday! This is rook coolliker are you repert me. Mayday! (Yell) And Ozu Knock it. Ozu: Excures me this is role villain character. Not Pilot character! Yes man: I Repert! Not role pilot character! (Yell) Pilot act guy: role villain character....Ahhh! (Upset) He opened to outside and tell them. Pilot act guy: Sorry guys. This is role villain character. Not Hero Character. Fans: Ahhhh.... (Upset) Every fans of lilymu are left and Ozu angry at him and he ran. Meanwhile, Ozu: So we have poster signs, who someone to become a star. Yes man: here! Ozu: I said poster sigh! Not cards! And 1 thing... I FUCKING HATE CARDS!!! (Angry/Yell) (The cards flew away to the window.) Ozu: It starts now! Mitsuki: Wait a Minute- that card? Just like Mikey was having card and Lizzy too. Mikey: I don’t remember she was having a card? Lily: You don’t remember, she was having a card before she left! SPAZ!! (Yell) Guano: I wonder it, where the card goes to. Later at Tokyo streets, a young mystery man walks on the street. He wears white coat, Grey hoodie, inside has black t-shirt, Blue jeans with mini chain & black and red Nike shoes. He keeps walking and looks up to the big screem on the buliding. He had seen a new boyband call the new fever. He looks Unhappy and mad. Suddenly, he looks down and saw a card from lilymu. He Riff and he’s the winner. But, he saw a Lily. He knew her. ????: Is that Lily? It been seven years we never met. Shit! What the hell, I should join them and ignore Lily. At Lilymu tower, in Mitsuki & Lily’s home room. Mikey Talks they know about American staff. Mikey: you know Swat Kats? Lily: No! Mikey: you guys know Charlie’s angels? Lily: No!!(Mad) Mikey: and you guys know-- Lily: NO!!! Goddamn it! We don’t know them. They’re Americans. You don’t understand!? They didn’t come!! (Angry/Yell) Mikey: Cis, Why are you so gruapy. Mitsuki: Accept we know about-- Guano: Sssshhh! Quiet!? The news has been started! (The News reporter hads broadcast about worst news.) Mr Hotoshima: Hi I’m Mr Hotoshima and this is Tokyo news. On top story, Micheal Jackson Died last night. all because of his heart attack. So *sob* We...are Gonna miss him. This will hear for all us and they world. (Upset) *You’re not alone from Micheal Jackson They were upset to Miss MJ except Lily. Mitsuki: *Sob* I-I gonna Miss Micheal... *Sob* (Sad/Cry) Gonard: *Sob* he was my hero. *Sob* (Sad/Cry) Goano: *Sob* And he was brave. *Sob* (Sad/Cry) Mikey: I can’t believe it... MJ is gone- (Upset) He was stock. Mikey: Wait a Minute! You guys knew Micheal Jackson!!(Yell) Mitsuki: Of cause we know MJ. Lily: Since when you met MJ? Mikey: Oh it was 3 years ago... (In Flashback 3 years ago at Cleverland, before he joins LilyMu. After he failed became an actor and he saw MJ.) MJ: What wrong My Friend? Mikey: Micheal Jackson... Holy shit!? Can I Autograph? MJ: Sure. (Happy) (Michael sigh his autograph.) MJ: it something wrong? What happen? (Worry) Mikey: oh yeah! I was entering and I failed. MJ: Don’t worry I’ll give something... Mikey: Yep, Actor is my life. But, I wasn’t good acting....little. MJ: I’ll Made you good act and you’ll go to Japan. Oh yeah, you’ll become a Japanese actor. Mikey: Yeah Thanks, I... gonna go. MJ: You don’t believe in magic?! You must believe magic! Believe...! (Mikey walk away from him.) Hobo: Don’t listen to him. He give me a babe, rich & Jetbeg. But, it didn’t work. Now, Mikey: MJ was right. He does have power. Thank you. Meanwhile In Heaven, MJ: see I told you believe magic (Happy/Giggle) Kurt.C: Cis! This guy is wrecko... Tupac: Yeah! I heard that.Yo! At Lilymu Tower After end of the song, Lily: I Know MJ Death.but, I not gonna crying and Upset. Mr Hotoshima: and another news, His maneger wants Ken-J was drove off on the group called the fever. And we will never know where he gone. All the girls of Ken-J were upset. And another fans like the new fever this year. And that’s the news, bye! After end of the news, Lily was shock. Lily: I-I can’t believe it... he drove out Ken-J. That Basted!? No! No! Noooo! *Sob* *Sob* (Sad/Cry) (She had cry and ran to her room.) Mikey: Wow! What's wrong with her? Guano: This is the first time Lily cries. Gonard: yeah... what a bitch! Mitsuki: don’t talk like that! Mikey: Lets asked her? And one thing, what wrong with her? Mitsuki: oh yeah, since before we met you, Mikey. Lily was having a crush on Ken-J. Last 4 years ago, after she enter the show last year. (Later, they enter lily room and they saw many posters and pictures of Ken-J with The Fever.) Mikey: Wow I haven’t seen her room with cover of postor of the fever on the wall. Lily: Of cause, dumb spaz! Sob! He’s my favourite...*Sob* (Cry) Mikey & Gonard: “He” who? Lily: Ken-J?! You two Dumbasses. And after his gone...Sob! I didn’t get autograph Ken-J. He didn’t talk to me! He didn’t pick me on the Stage! And My Dream ruined!? Sob! Guano: What dream? Lily: My dream...*Sob* To get married between me and Ken-J... Mikey: Hey that my dream about me and Lily getting married! (Mad) Mitsuki: Huh? (Sad/Upset) Suddenly Ozu enter Lily’s room with Yes Man. Ozu: Great News, the role villain Characher had success! (Happy) Yes man: Hooray~! Mikey: you found him? Ozu: yes of cause, he will come a few minutes. Lily: You mean a guy...?! What’s his name? (Happy/love) Ozu: His name is Kenji Otawaka. But, Lily has Shock. Lily: WHAT!? (Yell) Mikey, Guano & Mitsuki: Who’s Kenji Otawaka? Gonard: You mean a kid with his dog?! Ozu: No! He’ s a young man and you will meet him at my office! NOW! (And they left, Ozu goes up his office and yes man goes down to the Lilymu lobby to stay and waiting for him. Meanwile, Lily has problems.) Lily: K-K-Kenji O-Otawaka has here in Tokyo!!! That Fucking dork?! (Angry) Mitsuki: You know him?! Lily: yes he was my first SPAZ?! (Angry) Mikey: Hey, I Thought I am your first Spaz?! (Yell) Lily: You’re the second?! (Yell) Guano: Since when you and Kenji are met? Lily: 9 years ago. I was in Jr high with Kenji. He fell in love with me. And I didn’t like him. Because he was talk to me like nerd and he follow me with the classmates laughed at me. In 2002, after we graduation, he was talk to me became a girlfriend. But, I not! I was mean to him. So, he was upset and he ran away from me. He just Over-reacting. Mikey: So what happen? Lily: then, for the next morning I was entering my first day of high school. I look for Kenji. But, he didn’t come. 3 weeks later, he didn’t come. So, I deside to visit the pricipal and he never heard of him. I was looking him and he’s gone. Mitsuki: oh how sad... you feel sad too. (Upset) Lily: No! I feel happy Bitch! Ha!Ha!Ha! He’s gone! (Happy) Mitsuki: Lily?! You don’t have to be mean to him, he is nice to you! And you made hurt his feeling. After he comes, he doesn’t like you anymore. (Mad/Upset) Lily: Who cares, he still like me! He will come soon. Gonard: How long? ****************************** (Later, a young mystery man enters to the lilymu tower and he saw yes man. Yes man saw him and he introduced him.) Yes man: You must be Kenji Otawaka? Ken-J: yes I am. Yes man: come, Ozu waiting at his office on the top floor. So, He follows yes man. Meanwrile at Ozu’s office, they waiting for the new cast. Gonard: Oh boy, Oh shit, he’ll come my new partner. Mikey: So, Kenji will join us. Then, He is our new cast? Ozu: Of causes. Lily: If Kenji became a villain. That means his not famous. Everybody’ll hate him and he will shame. (Evil Laugh) Mitsuki: ...... (Mad) Yes man arrived to talk to Ozu. Then He out his office and meet him. Later, Ozu: We have greater news; your new Lilymu villain has arrived Yes man: Yes his here! (Yell) They were Excited. Ozu: say hello to Kenji Otawaka... Lily: Heeeellllooo.... Keeennn-jj-jjiiii...---!? (Lovely shock/nervous) (Song from Blue October - Say It) Lily was look up him. That Kenji Otawaka is Ken-J. He has yellow upper hair, black lower back hair, he kinding a handsome (...or cute) and wearing his glasses. Ken-J: Hi I’am Kenji Otawaka call me Ken-J. Gonard: Hey you that guy from the news? They say Hi expest Lily with a Flashback. Lily: no! It can’t be... no! That impossible! No! No! NNNOOOOO! (Sad/Yell) (Finally, she saw gonard heard the music and she is mad at him.) Lily: Gonard! Shut the fucking radio OFF!? (Angry/Yell) (And Gonard walk & turn off his radio. Ken-J continure to interous them.) Mikey: Nice to meet you Kenji. I’m Mikey Simon. Ken-J: Yeah, you can call me Ken-J. and You’re the 1# hero actor, Mikey Simon. Cool! Nice to meet you too. Mikey: Thanks! (Happy) Ken-J: and you must be Guano, the director of Lilymu and you afraid of the paparazzi. Guano: How did you know Ken-J: I saw you ran away with them. Guano: oh...! Ken-J: and you must be Gonard, the lead.Villain right. Don’t worry, I will protect you. Gonard: He! He! He! (Giggle) Mitsuki: I’m Mitsuki, I— Ken-J: You’re a Badass character I know. Hot! And you.... Lily shies on him. Ken-J: did I know you...? (Unhappy) Lily: You don’t know me; I-it’s me Lily... was in Jr high Sch--- (Shy taik) Ken-J: oh the girl who broke my heart! Well, Fuck You! (Mean) (She starts to cry and run. Mitsuki don’t feel happy.) Mitsuki: JERK!!! (Yell) (She mad at Ken-J and ran to follow Lily to cheer up.) Mikey: Hey,You are not supposed to be mean to her. Ken-J: She was mean to me first. Ozu: Hmm...!? That odd. They look act diffient. Lily act like Mitsuki. Mitsuki act like Lily. Yes man: OH MY GOD!? THEY SWITCH MINDS!?! (Shock/Yell) Ozu: oh I forgot; meet me at Lilymu studios for 2 hours, Agreed. Ken-J: Ok! (Ozu left his office with yes man) Mikey: So Ken-J Where do you want? Ken-J: I dunno, you? Mikey: Maybe, We should go to see Tokyo, are you come? Ken-J: Sure! (Exited) Guano: Great! The limo is on the Ground floor. Gonard: Last one is eating the crap! (They raced into the limo without Lily and Mitsuki. In last place, Gonard. They enter the Limo. But, Ken-J forgot something.) Ken-J: Ah Guys! I already had been Tokyo! Mikey, Gonard&Guano: Oh...! Later, at streets Market. Mikey: So, where we going? Ken-J: to the Arache or Music Store Mikey: Arache! Ken-J: Ok! Guano: Let’s go! Gonard: Hey we forgot Lily & Mitsuki! Ken-J: Let them stay. They are Girls. We are guys. Mikey: Yeah, How wonder happen to her? Meanwrile, at Lilymu Tower. Lily Still Cries at her room. Lily: *sobbing* Mitsuki: Don’t cry, don’t listen that Ken-J. He wasn’t nice at-- Lily: He wasn’t his fault; it was my fault...*Sob* (Upset/cry) Mitsuki: What, I saw him being mean to you! Why? Lily: Because I made Ken-J mean to me...So, that why he doesn’t want me anymore...*Sob* That What I’ve done... (Cry/Sad) Mitsuki: I told you to never be mean to him in the first place. After at Lilymu studio, you should apologize to him. Lily: You’re right, I should be nice him. Expect Mikey. Mitsuki: .............. (Later at Mcdonald, they eat foods with Ken-J.) Guano: So that’s he drove you out from the boyband. Ken-J: Yeah, so much that fatass want me out. Because he want more money and more Staffs. So that he needs a new boyband to replace me and my friends are split up. Gonard: You poor guy, don’t worry I can take care you. (Upset/stupid) Mikey: don’t mind them, you're with us now. So, you play as a villain or something. Ken-J: I was a good actor. Mikey: Really? (But, the fans look at them. Ken-J hides with his hoodie.) Young teenger girl 1: OMG! The Lilymu team without Lily and Mitsuki. (Mikey acts cool.) Mikey: Hey Ladies... and kid. (Cool) Little girl: Hey who his this mysterious person... it could be new Lilymu villan? Mikey: Oh Th— (Ken-J wisped to him. But, Gonard.) Gonard: Oh that Ken-J, he with us now--! (The girls are going crazy.) Y oung teenger girl 2: OH MY GODDD!!!! THAT'S KEN-J!!! (Yell/Love) Young teenger girl 1: he was a boyband to LILYMU!! AHHHH~!!! (Yell/Love) Little Girl: HEY GIRLS!! KEN-J IS HERE WITH LILYMU!!! (Yell/Love) (Every girl in town was surrounded, kissies & Autographs Ken-J expects them. Because the fans of lilymu females are crazy in love.) Mikey: Hey girls what about me I can autogralf. But they ignore him. Mikey’s Jealous at him. Mikey: Mitsuki was right. He just a jerk! (Upset) (After they left the McDonald, Mikey, Guano and Gonard are going some place with Ken-J. Mikey talks them about him.) Mikey: Guys I don’t thing we can’t trust him. (Whispered) Guano: Why? (Whispered) Mikey: He stole my fans! (Whispered) Guano: What do you mean Ken-J Stole your fans!? He’s an actor villain! (Whispered) Mikey: I know, I think he’ll replace me?! (Whispered) Guano: Ah! Don’t tell me, you asked him and you said “you stool my fan!?” Cis, just like you and Lizzy are-- (Mad/Whispered) Gonard: What I can’t hear you!!(Yell) Mikey: Gonard Shh! No! But, Here the plan... (Wisped) (Mikey Whispered with Gonard and Guano. Later, at the bar.) Mikey: Ok, ready? Guano: I'm not sure if that's a not good--? Gonard: Ready?! (Yell) Ken-J enters the bar. Ken-J: ah guys, I don’t think this isn’t-- Mikey: You are going to the toliet. Right this way. (Ken-J walks to the toliet with Mikey.but, He close Ken-J inside the store.) Ken-J: Wait, this isn’t toliet. This is store room! The store room door is locked. Ken-J: Hey what the hell?! Let me out! (Yell) He knocks the door. But they didn’t hear and Mikey ask them. Mikey: Hey ladies, I’m Mikey Simon and I-I-errr... (Cool to shock) Gay guy 1: Oh my god! That Mikey Simon with his friends... (Love) Gay guy 2: Ouuuhhhh! This one cute~! (Love/Sexy) Guano: Mikey this isn’t a girls bar... this place is gay bar...! (Afraid) Mikey: why you didn’t tell me. Gonard: Yeah! Tell the fat gay guy to shut them up! (Fat gay guy looks at them and he likes.) Mikey: oh~ shit! They beginning to ran without Ken-J still inside the store room. Many Gay people chase them. (Meanwile at Lilymu Tower, Ozu asked Lily what happen.) Ozu: What's the matter Lily, Why are you crying? And why he knew you? Lily: Because, I already met him back in Jr high. Ozu: Nani! (What!) You knew him! Yes man: HOLY SHIT! (Yell) Lily: you see, when after me and Ken-J were graduations in Jr high, then... In Flashback, 7 years ago... Ken-J: L-Lily, can you be my girlfriend? (Shy/Love) Lily: No! Ken-J: Why?! Lily: Because you made everyclassmales laugh at me because of you!? (Mean/yell) Ken-J: B-B-Ut?! I thought y-you lov---(Nervous) Lily: No buts, so get lost!! You never speak to me again! (Mean) Now Ken-J started to hate her with tears and anger. Ken-J: Fine! if you want me goes away?! Fine then, I’ll move out! I’ll never see you again?!! (Angry/Yell/Cry) Ken-J ran away for Lily with tears. Lily: he’ll come... Seven years later, Lily: 3 weeks later, he did move on--- Ozu: You were mean to him, do you know what you‘ve done!? Lily: I Know I’m Sorry! (sad) Ozu: its okey... you should apologize to him. Yes man: I Never heard lily said “Sorry!”.... wait she already did. Mitsuki & Lily: Thanks Ozu. (Meanwile, they’re holded on the top of the Traffic lamp. They still surrounded by many Gay people.) Guano: Goddarm it Mikey! I told you, this isn’t good idea! (Scraed/Yell) Mikey: Ok I’m sorry, you’re right! I was wrong! You were smart! I’m a dumbass!?You--- Guano: Ok that’s enough! How to get out of those bastards?! Gonard: I Know?! Gonard jump down to them. But they kissed him and he scream. So, he back on it. Gonard: ok Bad idea! Mikey: it's all my fault. I let Ken-J Closed the store room! I am just like Lily! (Upset) (Suddenly he saw so mysterious man with a jetbeg. It was Ken-J to rescue. He grabs Mikey hand then on his back.) Mikey: Thanks! Ken-J: I don’t understand why are you locked the door without me?! Mikey: Because I realize you stole my spotlight?! Ken-J: I didn’t Stole your spotlight. I’m just helping you. Mikey: You Think I’m Jealous? Ken-J: No! Mikey: Oh--wait you forgot them! Guano & Gonard: Help! Help us! I want my mommy! (Afraid/Yell) He grabs them. but they to heavy. Later, they safe at place. Mikey: Thanks how did you get out from the store room? Guano: ...and how did you get that jetbag? Ken-J: Easy I saw a rectangle window. Then, I went outside from the gay bar. Gonard: How did you know it was a gay bar? Ken-J: I was made it myself. So, tell me where is this place called Lilymu studio? Then, Ozu arrived them with yes man and his angry. Ozu: THIS IS LILYMU STUDIO!!!! YOU SHITHEADS!! (Angry/Yell) Ken-J: Ozu?! Sir! Wait...This is Lilymu studio?! Ozu: Of course and where the hell have you been?! It been 2 hours now and 3 minutes late!!!!! (Angry/Yell) Yes man: Yes!! The interview starts!! (Yell) So, Ken-J interview with the reporters. The next day on the set of LilyMu, They are starting the new show and Ken-J playing as J. he uses his crimson Armor with jetbeg on his back. “Extreme...Lilymu!” (Cyber computer female voice verison) Gonard is on the train and steel the Red Diamond of Mitsuru Otaki on the Train tracks. Meanwile, Kappa Mikey and his lilymu team chases after him and to save or protect it...again! Mikey: Give it up Gonard! Gonard: it has been a long time Kappa mikey! Where is your kappa girl? (Evil act) Mikey: She is belonging to someone else. Lily: Mikey! He stole the Red Diamond of Mitsuru Otaki! (Nervous) Mikey: Don’t even think about that Gonard! You are the only villain in this town! Gonard: Oh but I’m not only one in this town.Muhahahaha!!! ~ (Evil Laugh) But Gonard has his own hatchmen...again! Gonard: Say hello to my hatchmen... J!!! Lilymu team look up and see J flew on the sky of the train. J: Hello Lilymu team...I am J. Your worst new enemy! (Helmet voice) He fights againist the Lilymu team. But, he is stronger than them. Lily: he’s too strong... (And charming~) Mikey: Lilymu Team... attacks him and Stop Gonard! Mitsuki: I’m on it! Guano: Guano! Guano! (Me too!) Lily: hold it right there--! He pushes them and they fall. But, Mitsuki grab on the train with them. Mikey still stand on the train to againist J. J: So, it's just you and me! Well guess I give one choose for you. (Helmet voice) Mikey: What is it?! J: you want to save them until they fall or you will stop him to stealing it? Made you choose. (Helmet voice) Mikey choose save them and J cut on the train side. Then... Gonard: Muhahahahaha~! (Evil Laugh) Mitsuki: Mikey, look! Mikey: Oh No! Gonard: Oh yes Kappa Mikey! I’ve finally won! thanks to J until we meet again....HAHAHAHHAHA~! (Evil yell) They Left and the Lilymu team had failed. Guano: Guano...Guano... (We Lost...)(Upset) Mikey: No Guano... we’re not done yet! Mitsuki: What not, they have the Red Diamond of Mitsuru Otaki. Lily: Then we lost! We don’t know about gonard’s plan? Mikey: I know about they plan... because he want destory Tokyo. They shock. Mikey: not matter what happen, but, we never give up and we are the Extreme Lilymu!!? (Yell) And Guano says “cuts”. Then Ozu arrived. Ozu: the show...is on the air thanks to him. They are cheering except Mitsuki. Mitsuki: Wait! I don’t understand. That first episode was bad ending. And why on earth they like it? Ozu: Because they loved it. And Ken-J’s fans or fangirls like the new Lilymu villain. After he left. They congrats him to welcome to their show. Guano: Nice working Ken-J. (Happy) Ken-J: You welcome. Lily: Ken-J I know you act good. But, I’ve to ask I Sor-- Ken-J ignores her. Mikey: so Thursday for the next set of-- Suddenly, they saw the hobo became a richman with a babe & Jetbag on his back. Hobo: Hey you..., you that kid Asked to fever...MJ was right! I do have my babe & my jetback. Because I’m Rich!!! See ya FUCKER! (Excited) He flew away with them and Mikey... Mikey: Did I know this guy? They: ....................... '-THE END-' Characters *Mikey Simon *Kenji Otawaka (Debut) *Lily *Mitsuki *Guano *Gonard *Ozu *Yes man Category:Episode Category:KMES Episodes